


Spear

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:23:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Roman didn’t get the match he was promised at Summerslam, and he’s a little frustrated, which makes you frustrated. So he tries to fix it.





	Spear

“God damn it!” Roman yelled, throwing his bag across the hotel room. He had just finished up his segment at Summerslam, where he was supposed to have a match with Rusev. However, that got ruined when Rusev came after him and he defended himself, cracking two of Rusev’s ribs in the process.

“Roman, honey, please calm down,” I pleaded as he kicked a chair.

“No, I won’t fucking calm down,” he spat. “It’s not fair. That little shit got out of a match because he couldn’t wait for the bell to ring before he started coming after me!”

“I know, I know. But you’ll get another chance,” I said, reaching out for his arm as he passed by me on the bed.

“I don’t want another chance. I want this chance!” he yanked his arm away from me and continued to pace. “I lost the World Championship because I got suspended for the wellness policy. When I come back, Finn beats me for a chance at the Universal Title. And then I had a chance at the US Title and Rusev ruined it. It’s not fair!” He punched the wall near the bathroom as he finished his rant, breathing hard.

“Roman, I can’t talk to you when you’re like this. You’re too volatile,” I sighed, shaking my head.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Am I bothering you with my problems?” he snapped, turning his head towards me.

“No! You being angry is understandable but you kicking shit and punching the wall is not,” I glared at him.

“I’m just frustrated,” he said, voice weirdly even, as if he was focusing on making sure he sounded normal.

“We all get frustrated sometimes, Roman! Hell, I’m frustrated right now,” I replied, arms crossing over my chest.

A smile broke out on his face and he turned his body in my direction, leaning against the wall. “You’re frustrated?”

“Are you 12?” I asked, shaking my head at him.

“Are you frustrated?” he countered, the smile growing bigger on his face.

“I hate you,” I said jokingly, eyes narrowed at him. His smile got even wider before he took off running. “Roman, don’t!” I squealed, but it was too late. His large frame came hurtling at me through the air and speared me into the bed. I giggled uncontrollably as the bed made a creak of protest and Roman pressed kisses all over my face. I grabbed his face in my hands and crushed our lips together, moaning as his tongue wasted no time in invading my mouth. He nipped at my bottom lip before pulling away, his hands tugging on the hem of my shirt.

He helped me sit up enough to remove my shirt, removing his own as well before he pressed his mouth to my heated skin. He started at the valley between my breasts, leaving open mouthed kisses there. When he moved to take one nipple in his mouth, he brought a hand up to knead the other one.

“Roman, please,” I whined, arching into his touch.

“Uh-uh baby,” he shook his head. “We gotta get all that frustration out. You can’t rush this process.”

I glared at him and he grinned up at me, his mouth now traveling further down my torso. He dipped his tongue into my belly button, causing my hips to jump. He laughed, kissing each of my hipbones before moving his attention to the button and zipper on my pants. I lifted my hips and he pulled them down, along with my underwear, settling back on his heels when he finished.

“You’re perfect,” he muttered, staring down at me.

I wiggled uncomfortably under his gaze, could feel myself blushing. He cupped my cheek with his hand, kissing me quickly once more before moving down to settle himself between my legs. He licked a broad stripe up from my slit to my clit twice before flicking his tongue incessantly against my clit. He pushed two fingers into me immediately, his forearm pressed against my hips to keep me still.

“Oh my god,” I moaned, tangling a hand in Roman’s hair. I could feel him smile against me before he moved his tongue faster, the stubble on his face scratching against my thighs.

When he slid a third finger into me and closed his mouth around my clit, sucking hard, I was done. My legs tensed around his head as I came hard, hips jerking against his fingers. He removed his fingers when I came back down, making a show of licking them clean.

“You done being frustrated?” he asked, pressing kisses to my neck.

“Not yet,” I replied, hands reaching for the noticeable bulge in his pants. I undid the button and zipper, my hand creeping under his boxers and grabbing the base of his dick. I moved my hand on his shaft as much as I could and he pressed his forehead into the crook of my shoulder, breathing hard.

“That’s not playing fair,” he groaned as I twisted my hand around him.

“Life’s not fair,” I grinned, twisting my hand again.

Roman growled and got up, removing his pants completely before climbing back on top of me. The head of his dick pressed against my slit and he ran it through my folds, teasing me.

“Not fair,” I gasped out as he tapped the head of his dick against my clit.

“What’s that about life not being fair?” he asked, grin now on his face.

I groaned and he chuckled before, finally, pushing into me. We let out a moan at the same time when he pushed in to the hilt, hips pausing against mine so we could both adjust to the sensation. I rolled my hips against his after a moment, coaxing him to move. I sighed as he finally started moving, his thrusts deep and slow.

“Roman, please,” I moaned, pressing the heels of my feet into the small of his back, trying to get him deeper.

“I won’t last for long, baby,” he groaned, picking up the speed of his thrusts.

“Fuck, Roman!” I cried out as he thrust harder into me. I arched into his movements, throwing my head back against the pillows.

“Come on, babe. Come for me,” he coaxed, moving a hand down to my clit. He pinched my clit between his thumb and forefinger and I came with a shout of his name. Three thrusts later and he was coming, as well, dropping his head to my shoulder, trying to catch his breath. I sighed underneath him, feeling my limbs melt into the bed. “Better?” he asked.

“God, yes,” I replied as he rolled off of me, collapsing next to me. “But if you ever spear me into a bed again, I fear it might break.”

“Are you saying I can’t do it again?” He turned his head to look at me, a pout on his lips.

“Not in a hotel. How would we explain that to the people at the front desk?” I asked.

“Then I’ll just wait til we get home,” he said, shrugging.

“You’re not breaking my bed because you want to spear me again,” I warned.

“We’ll see,” he smiled, pulling me into his side.


End file.
